headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Kadas'sa'Nikto
| image = | aliases = Nikto; Green Nikto | continuity = Star Wars | category = | status = | homeworld = Kintan | stellar system = Kintan system | galaxy = | body type = | lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = | eyes = | fingers = | toes = | special adaptations = | language = | sub-groups = | representatives = | affiliations = | allies = | enemies = | 1st = Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) }} are a fictional alien race featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. They are generally seen as nameless background characters and minor villains and first appeared in the 1983 film Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Due to their reptilian features, they are sometimes referred to as Green Nikto. Description are an alien race who originate from the planet Kintan. They are a subspecies of the overall Nikto race and are the second most numerous amongst the five known offshoots after the Kajain'sa'Nikto. are distinguished from other Nikto by their dark green skin and scaly complexion, which is ornamented by a ring of small horns the encircle their eyes and jawline. Like other members of the Nikto race, have no hair, but possess a barbed protrusion that runs from the base of their nose across the center of the cranium and down to the base of the skull. History During the Clone Wars, a female named J'oopi Shé served as a technical specialist for the Jedi Order and was stationed on Coruscant. Little is known of this Jedi, save that she was one of many who fell to Order 66 in 19 BBY. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the SithStar Wars Insider 87 During the Galactic Civil War, at least three worked in the employ of underworld crimelord Jabba the Hutt and were stationed out of Jabba's palace in the Dune Sea on the planet Tatooine. One of these Green Nikto, Wooof, was a member of Jabba's court and was present when Luke Skywalker entered the throne room demanding the release of his friend Han Solo. Another Green Nikto, Klaatu, worked as a mechanic along with the Klatooinian, Barada and was tasked with effecting repairs on Jabba's Bantha-II cargo skiffs. He was present during the Skirmish at Carkoon and was on the deck of Jabba's sail barge, the Khetanna when Luke Skywalker attacked Jabba's men. Luke cut Klaatu's blaster in half with his lightsaber, forcing the Niktu to retreat back inside. Unfortunately for him, Klaatu perished when Luke fired an anti-personnel cannon into the upper deck of the barge. A third , Yotts Orren, was also present at the battle and was aboard the second desert skiff, which was piloted by the Skrilling, Pote Snitkin. Yotts barely had a chance to mount an attack before falling to Skywalker's lightsaber blade. Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Notes & Trivia Related pages * of note * Images of * Appearances of See also External Links * References ----